Louie Duck II
Louie Duck II (formerly known as Donald Davenport) is the overall tertiary antagonist/anti-hero of the first half of the Duo-Franchise, a supporting character in the second half and in between a secondary and main character in Summer Edition 4: Stuck On Lockdown where he is betrayed by the Lab Rats when they think Frankie Gaines was essential to their health and life force and vow revenge on Zachary when Frankie is shut down and later destroyed. Davenport was previously a normal human, before his attempted save, where he was akumatized. As a result of his akumatization, Davenport was turned into the next Louie Duck and given his own set of superpowers while being put on hiatus for a while. As of "Lucky Duck", he makes a surprise appearance by becoming physical alongside his wife, and then swears his alliegence to the Myles Bots after Leo's death. He ascends to Resistance level shortly afterwards. Eventually it was revealed that, like Whiplash, he and Louie Duck are one and the same. History Early Life Childhood He was born in 1990 and gained millions of dollars invested in his company Davenport Industries at the age of 18. Events Leading Up to Endgame Encountering Zachary He shared a more affable kind of disdain for Zachary Delightful and married Tasha Dooley just because. During the events of Sing It Live, he briefly became a Centipeetle. Et Tu, Children? He made several cameos until showing up in a pivotal light after Frankie Gaines' death and resurfacing after the Lab Rats' betrayal. He turns to Zachary and helps him with his state. He then watches as Dave was kidnapped and akumatized. Reunion He is subsequently reunited with Tasha Davenport and they're immediately akumatized together into ducks and fight against the Empire's remnants. With the death of Perry-2, he was among the people to fall victim to Hector's lies and go into hiding in Big City after escaping from their death by hanging sentence. Insane Amount of Luck In a twist of luck, he officially joins the Myles Bots alongside his wife Tasha Dooley only for her to fall to her death into a chasm no thanks to the treacherous immoral braggart Leo who coincidentally serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Lucky Duck" and Davenport's first known arch-nemesis. Losing a Friend In an attempt to save Davenport and the others from certain death, Troll Jim sacrifices himself to hopefully kill Leo much to Louie's immense shock and dismay and he vows to stop Leo from doing the wrong thing even at the cost of his life and the risk of losing his physical form. Joining the Resistance Facing Leo He heads back to Toyopolis Central where he faces Leo and manages to avoid losing his physical form by dueling him. He also frees his wife and wound up releasing Cri-Kee from his trap as well. Ultimately, he saves the city by taking Leo's morningstar and hitting him off the ledge with it where the floor beneath it shatters and crumbles beneath him causing a cave-in that kills all the residents in the chasm including Silva and the White-Shirted Dude but saves Cri-Kee from his death. Swearing Allegiance Because of his mark still remaining, Louie reunites Cri-Kee with his teammates and, to show how grateful the team is, joins the group as its newest member. Reveal Soon after, he was revealed to be none other than Louie Duck and vice versa when Louie himself nearly fell under Toth-Ra's spell until Zachary made a deal with the God knowing the spell wouldn't last due to the team's bonds. Appearance He resembled Donald Davenport and now resembles Unrelated AU Louie Duck exactly. Personality Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Heroes